Felicia vs Wonder Woman
Description This is a What-If Death Battle between Felicia from the Darkstalkers, and Wonder Woman from DC Comics Interlude Wiz: We've already seen Wonder Woman kicking Cheetah's furry butt over and over again Boomstick: but today, we'll see how to fight, against a cat woman, who kicked the ass of mummies, werewolves, zombies, yetis ... well the list goes on Wiz: Well, for this reason, we will analyze the strengths and weaknesses of our two wrestlers of the week Felicia Wiz: Felicia is one of the few Darkstalkers known to fight and defend humanity Boomstick: Born from a baby by a nun, Felicia dreamed of uniting humans and mosntrantes beings known as Darkstalkers Wiz: either fighting other evil beings or just working on musicals Boomstick: despite its appearance ... too suggestive, Felicia has a decisive character and very durable energies Wiz: thanks to her abnormally large feline limbs, Felicia is able to achieve feats of superhuman strength, speed and agility Boomstick: '''putting the best Olympic gold medalist in ridiculous '''Wiz: your appearance can be very misleading, and that tail you have for nothing is a hindrance Boomstick: '''you can use it as a whip or to extrude '''Wiz: '''besides a physical resistance to the song, it seems that Felicia survives the warm or cold weather '''Boomstick: '''Are you saying that it does not make you cold? Even in that white bathing suit or white leotard? '''Wiz: According to her information, Felicia did not wear any type of garment, all that is her fur Boomstick: bone ... all this time ... the boobs ... her ass ... Boomstick: '''That's right, Felicia this whole time I've been fighting naked '''Wiz: Felicia is able to confront opponents as powerful as gods Boomstick: True, he has faced opponents like Pyron and Jedan without mentioning Anakaris Wiz: and fly or not, Felicia faces them Boomstick: true and in Darkstalker, some can fly or just levitate Wiz: Mention that throughout its history of transforming as much in human, as in cat or cat girl in videogames, series and comic? Boomsticks: True, that ability serves you in case you run away from enemies or just mislead them Wonder Woman Wiz: Ah, Wonder Woman the first super-heroine created to be the representative of feminism. Boomstick: Well for this crazy cat-fight, we're going to use the Post-Crisis version as she doesn't have unique weakness of her people; Aphrodite's Law which is somehow linked to BDSM and has the ability to fly that these two features are shown in the Pre-Crisis version nor are we going to use the New 52 version as the Very Important Goddess of her kind; Hera will be her step-mummy due to the one-night stand Queen Hippolyta had with Zeus so that will lead to family issues. Wiz: Centuries ago, the Amazons made their home on Themyscira which is an island paradise after suffering bloodshed on men's world. Boomstick: It's a place where every man dreams to be on as it is filled with bodacious babes! Steve Trevor: Oh man! This is too good to be true. Wiz: One day, their leader Queen Hippolyta wished for a child. Boomstick: But without any men to help her and perhaps give her an additional free & fun trail so she has no choice but to ask the Greek goddesses to help her play god. Wiz: So without further ado, the queen molded some mud from the island into the shape of a baby girl, trikle a few drops of her blood on it & prayed hard for her dream to come true. Boomstick: And volia, so kids this is how you make a magical baby girl. Wiz: The baby girl was named Diana by Queen Hyppolyta & as she was made from mud & the queen's blood so it's not wrong to say that both Gaia & Hyppolyta are her biological mothers. Boomstick: So Wiz, you're saying Diana has 2 mummies which is similar to the sheep, Dolly as you see she was made from the cell of 1 sheep's boob & the egg cell of another lady sheep? Wiz: Yes. Boomstick: Boy, I do sound like you at that time. Wiz: Young Diana was taught the art of war and her combat training began at an early age. She was also given her superpowers by the greek gods and goddesses. Wonder Woman: Great Hera. Boomstick: Since Wonder Whore here has an overloaded variety of superpowers on her, we'll only talk about the bare necessities given to her. From Athena she required combat strategy, Demeter planted super strength along with super durability in her as these two superpowers do make good buddies, Artemis gave her super senses that will make wolverine sulk for years & super speed that enables her to keep up with Blue Boy, Superman. Wiz: Diana did have a happy and carefree childhood on Themyscira. That is until the pilot of a gunned warplane named Steve Trevor landed on her and that time she was a fully grown adult. Boomstick: Oh yeah! Check out that nice bod of hers. Wiz: Ahem! Boomstick are you done? Boomstick: Sorry, I've got to point out the obvious. Wiz: So in order to send Steve back to his own world, Queen Hyppolyta needed to choose a volunteer among her people to be an ambassador of Themyscira. Boomstick: She did this by holding an Olympic tournament, Amazonian style. Wiz: All except Diana were allowed to participant. Boomstick: You see Diana was disqualified because the queen wanted to protect her blood relative because she was made from a few drops of her blood as mentioned earlier. Wiz: But disobeying her mother, Diana disguised herself to take in the competition. Boomstick: Boy, Diana did proof that they are losers when they challenged her. Wiz: Hyppolyta did get a shock of her life when she found out who the champion was. Boomstick: So like it or not, she gave her daughter holy gadgets that will make Batman drool with envy. Wiz: For winning the tournament, Diana received the bracelets of submission, the lasso of truth and the boomerang tiara. Boomstick: The bracelets of submission is made from the Aegis of Zeus, that means this babies are as tough as adamantium. Wiz: Yes, they are unbreakable so they can protect wearer from any harm even laser blasts. Boomstick: The lasso of truth will make you spill facts although they don't have to be fun unless you are too wacko or really are a dope to understand the meaning of truth and besides that, this blink blink rope is indestructible. Wiz: It is forged by Hephaetus and it can only be destroyed if it is used to strangle someone or being used on someone who really doesn't the meaning of the word, truth at all. Boomstick: Finally, the boomerang tiara which will make Xena's chakram turn out to be an amateur. Wiz: As its name suggests, it will return to its user whether it strikes its target or not and it is sharp enough to cut through almost anything. Boomstick: Aside from being given these super-cool stuff, she was also given one last vital item and that is her iconic sexy suit. Wiz: This outfit given to her doesn't just make her look beautiful as it also upholds the colors of the the American flag to form strong ties between Themyscira and America. Boomstick: God bless America and Hera bless Themyscira. Wiz: After sending Steve Trevor back to America, she became known as Wonder Woman. She fought crime and promote feminism. Boomstick: All hail the women's champion. Wiz: After spending some time in Men's World; which is what the Amazons call anywhere outside Themyscira, she learns to bond with men even to the extend of forming a romantic relationship with Steve Trevor. Boomstick: Man, talk about someone who was being raised in no man's world to being a squatter in one with men. Wiz: She learned to work with male superheroes such as Batman and Superman and even became a female founding member of the Justice League. Boomstick: Give a hand for girl power! DEATH BATTLE! Conclusion Blitzwings Category:DC vs Capcom themed Death Battles Category:Darkstalkers vs DC themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Monster Girl Quest Combatants Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years